Wireless cards are typically configured for a specific network service provider. Thus, electronic devices comprising the wireless cards are typically individually configured for the specific network service provider. As a result, manufacturers of the electronic devices must make different electronic devices specifically configured for each network service provider, thereby driving up costs associated with storing, tracking, and maintaining the differently configured electronic devices.